


insufficient

by yeowooyah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeowooyah/pseuds/yeowooyah
Summary: scenarios of less and more, and how it's never quite enough.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	insufficient

**Author's Note:**

> originally written circa 2013. non-au set around exo's (very) early days.

less «  
Kyungsoo sees the way Kai's mouth twists slightly at the corner, but his eyes are blank. He notices the slight stutter in the movement of his hips even though his feet move steadily, and he knows that it's not his place to say anything, so he leaves well enough alone.

» more  
Kyungsoo sees the way Jongin’s mouth twists slightly at the corner, and immediately, he is on alert. He notices the slight stutter in the movement of his hips even though his feet move steadily, and he decides that a little help is in order. So he edges his way through the crowd, and leans slightly into his bandmate, offering whatever support he can. Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders in what would appear to the rest of the world as nothing more than an innocent, playful gesture, and allows himself to have someone help carry the weight of injury.

less «  
It’s far too late, and everyone else in the whole of Seoul is sleeping. And Kyungsoo should be too. They were all exhausted. Kai especially looked horrible, but that could be just a trick of shadows. Baekhyun and Chanyeol stumble blearily down the hallway, and Kyungsoo follows, vaguely registering footsteps behind him. He knows that Kai is probably even more tired than he is, and he briefly considers offering to let him have the shower first. But he’s tired and Kai’s rest is not his responsibility, so he grabs a change of comfortable clothes, and heads off to their shared bathroom.

» more  
It’s far too late, and everyone else in the whole of Seoul is sleeping. And Kyungsoo too, was ready to grace the world of dreams. They were all exhausted. Jongin especially looked horrible, but that could just be Kyungsoo’s excessive worry playing tricks on his mind. Baekhyun and Chanyeol stumble blearily down the hallway, and Kyungsoo follows, listening intently to the footsteps that come behind him. He knows that Jongin must be even more tired than he is, and immediately speeds up to reach their room first. He grabs a neatly folded towel and gently pushes it into his band mate's arms, with a quiet “You go ahead first.”

less «  
Just for a moment, Kyungsoo thinks of the definition of Kai’s hipbones, how his ribs show a little on the sides. He looks down at his plate—already half empty in his hunger-crazed state—and then looks at Kai’s plate— totally empty. Kyungsoo can’t help but think bitterly that they are all still growing, and need more sustenance than their strict diet allows. Kyungsoo grasps a piece of chicken between his chopsticks, and his hand hesitates before bringing the food to his mouth. Kai pushes his chair out and walks away from the dinner table with a flimsy excuse of needing the restroom. Kyungsoo wonders if he’s going to bed hungry again.

» more  
Just for a moment, Kyungsoo thinks of the definition of Jongin’s hipbones, how his ribs show a little on the sides. He looks down at his plate—already half empty in his hunger-crazed state—and looks at Jongin’s plate—totally empty. Kyungsoo can’t help but feel that Jongin is still growing, constantly on the go and working so hard, and needs more sustenance than their strict diet allows. He ignores the rumbling of his stomach, grasps a piece of chicken between his chopsticks, and immediately transfers the remains of his meager meal to Jongin’s plate. Jongin gives him a look, like he shouldn’t be doing this, but Kyungsoo can’t bear for him to go to bed hungry again.

less «  
Kyungsoo feels the words burning on his tongue as he looks at Kai. He wants to say it. He needs to say it. He opens his mouth to finally pour out his heart, but all that comes out is a meager “Do you want anything from the store?”

» more  
Kyungsoo feels the words burning on his tongue as he looks as Jongin. He wants to say it. He needs to say it. He opens his mouth, not really sure of where he’s going with this, but the next thing he knows the words “I’m in love with you” are hanging in the still space of air between them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an age old ficlet that i'm bringing over from my livejournal, since that's long dead and gone. i took the liberty of cleaning it up just a little, but made no major changes.


End file.
